


Zumbi

by SachiiKurosaki



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Agatha volkman, Alexander Koth - Freeform, Elizabeth Webber - Freeform, Joui Jouiki, Ordo Veritatis (O Segredo Na Floresta)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiiKurosaki/pseuds/SachiiKurosaki
Summary: Ele não merecia...Ele entre todos era o único que realmente não merecia e agora ele estava morto.Pelo menos por enquanto
Kudos: 11





	Zumbi

**Author's Note:**

> Testando plataformas novas para meus trabalhos, espero que vocês gostem.

Antes tudo era preto, não existia absolutamente nada, apenas ele e uma culpa que nunca imaginou sentir na vida, se sentia frio e tão sozinho... tão sozinho....o coração doía, queria chorar, sentisse inútil por algo que nem se lembrava, e derrepente conseguia ver outra vez, a a primeira coisa que viu, foi seu aluno Gabriel.

\- Ga-Gabriel?

O adolescente largou o livro que segurava na mão e sorriu, algo brilhava no chão e iluminava de forma maligna o rosto do adolescente, e só ai percebeu que a mesma luz também iluminava seu corpo no chão, e só ai percebeu algumas coisas:

1: estava apenas de calça na frente de uma criança

2: estava ensanguentado, mas o sangue parecia velho e até um pouco necrosado.

3: Tinha queimaduras graves nas costas

E 4: Tinha um buraco na cabeça....

Derrepente tudo veio de uma só vez a sua memória, as três pessoas que invadiram seu apartamento, todos os maus tratos, o tiro no seu ombro, ser algemado, posto numa gaiola, ter suas necessidades básicas negadas, o medo do que eles poderiam fazer com ele caso os deixasse insatisfeito com respostas que dava, o medo de apanhar mais uma vez, toda a humilhação e a atração totalmente sem sentido que sentia por Daniel.... DANIEL!!?

A imagem ruivo sendo devorado ou consumido pelo corpo da sua aluna Agatha....espera...aquela criatura... não era Agatha, ela era Gabriel... isso queria dizer que...

\- Agatha....?

A adolescente parecia muito feliz! Era bizarro aquele sorriso chegava a ser demoníaco.

\- Você voltou! Eu consegui!!!

Alex fez força para se levantar e sentiu seus músculosos totalmente rígidos a cabeça pendia um pouco pro lado do tiro mas não era algo incômodo, só se sentia um pouco desequilibrado, como se tivesse labirintite.

Se sentou no chão mas foi logo quase ao chão novamente.

\- Agatha?

\- Você voltou! Você voltou!

A adolescente abraçava com tanto afinco e força que poderia jurar que ela queria se fundir com ele.

\- Agatha....eu morri?

Olhando um pouco triste pro professor, voltando a abraca-lo forte, Alex mesmo um pouco desconfortável por estar semi nu na frente da sua aluna colocou a mão nos cabelos pretos e com a outra envolveu a cintura da aluna trazendo ela para mais perto.

\- Você era o único....você era o único que não merecia.

\- o que?

\- Você perguntou pra mim lembra? "Se eu merecia" eu não acho que mereça estar viva, mas você com toda certeza não merecia morrer... então eu te trouxe de volta.

Alex olhou o símbolo no chão se sentiu meio estranho, não estava acreditando totalmente no que estava acontecendo, tudo parecia apenas um pesadelo ruim.

\- Como você me trouxe de volta?

Agatha pegou o livro e abriu em uma página cheia de símbolos estranhos, ela tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, se fosse talvez a alguns meses atrás Alex até acharia fofo a empolgação da aluna.

\- Necromancia é muito complicado! Mas eu consegui! Eu estudei muito pra te trazer de volta.

\- Por que eu? Você poderia ter trazido qualquer outra pessoa que você gostasse...

Agatha ficou um pouco triste e Alex conhecia bem com os alunos a menina parecida bastante abalada com algumas coisas.

\- Se o corpo foi contaminado, não dá pra trazer...

\- "contaminado"?

\- O senhor teve um ritual realizado em você, mas você por algum motivo não se rendeu a loucura e não se transformou num monstro, mas o Matheus...a Lina...eles se transformaram...você é a única pessoa que me sobrou, você era o único que não merecia...

Alex olhava a criança ajoelhada na sua frente, as olheiras profundas diziam que estava acordada a muito tempo, parecia terrivelmente exausta e também bastante emocionalmente abalada.

\- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar....onde nós estamos?

Olhando ao redor percebeu que as paredes eram de metal e uma única lâmpada estava pendurada no teto brilhando fraca.

\- E um contêiner, eu selei ele de fora a fora por semanas e foi muito difícil tirar o senhor do necrotério sabia, parece que a ordem não é tão inteligente quanto parece.

\- O que?

\- Eu disse que era sua filha.

Alex soltou uma risadinha, era impossível ele ser pai daquela criança, a aparência já quebrava essa possibilidade e juntando com o fato dele ter só 22 anos deixava as coisas ainda mais óbvias.

\- Isso é impossível! Quem acreditaria em algo assim? A Liz trabalhava na polícia ela saberia na hora de algo assim.

\- Quando eu dei entrada para retirar o seu corpo ninguém desconfiou, quer dizer, desconfiou mas eu dei uma adaptada na mentira falando que meus pais estavam se divorciando e que você era amante do meu pai.

\- Minha nossa.....

Alex tentava se levantar novamente ainda meio pendendo pra um lado, Agatha se ofereceu de apoio mas não era algo muito útil já que ela também mancava.

\- Acho bom o senhor deixa o cabelo crescer...

\- o que?

Com o cabelo cumprido dá pra esconder o buraco da bala?

Alex novamente tomou um choque de realidade, toda sua vida tinha sido perdida, mais ainda estava ali de pé.

\- Meu cérebro deveria estar totalmente danificado como eu posso falar e me mexer normalmente?

\- Você tá ligado a mim agora, nos dividimos as nossas funções vitais, mas não me afeta e não afeta você em nada...eu acho... não entendi direito essa parte.

Alex viu a porta do contêiner e o sol brilhou forte no seu rosto pela primeira vez em o que pareceram ser séculos, colocou a mão na frente do rosto protegendo os olhos é só então viu que sua pele negra tão bonita agora estava meio acinzentada e as veias eram bem eminentes, Agatha o arrastava com dificuldade mas Alex não parecia mais tão mal e desequilibrado, olhou de volta para a criança e sem muita dificuldade pegou ela no colo estilo noiva, se sentia extremamente forte por alguma razão.

\- Professor?

\- Você parece cansada.

A menina abraçou o professor pelo preço e Alex olhou pra trás vendo o contêiner cheio de símbolos pichados, sentiu cheiro de maresia e um barulho alto de navio.

\- Nos estamos no porto de Santos?

\- Como o senhor descobriu?

\- Não sei...acho que...e porque você sabia?

Os olhos da criança se abriram ainda mais soltando o pescoço do professor e pegando o livro novamente folheando sem parar tentando ler algumas coisas.

\- Isso é incrível!

Alex estava muito grato a Agatha por ter lhe trazido de volta a vida, mas saber como fez isso era algo terrivelmente doloroso.

\- O Senhor precisa de roupas...

Só então o professor se lembrou que estava sem camisa segurando a aluna no colo, se sentiu um nojento e a colocou novamente no chão.

\- Minha nossa! Eu sou um monstro!

Agatha não parecia entender muito bem o que caralhos o professor estava falando mais sabia muito bem que o professor era um homem meio escandaloso, tinha que acalmar ele de alguma forma.

\- O que aconteceu professor Alex?

\- Eu tô pelado na frente de uma criança!

Agatha caiu na risada mas fechou o bico rapidinho quando o professor a olhava meio bravo.

\- Desculpa...

\- Você tem razão...eu preciso de roupas.

Foram bem stelf pelo porto e Alex se escondeu perto de um navio bem grande ainda estava muito perdido e confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo mas primeiro tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Agatha voltou com uma sacola de loja, dentro dela tinha uma calça nova e limpa e um moletom vermelho bem grande, se escondeu mais e se vestiu colocando o capuz do moletom afim de esconder o buraco na cabeça.

Pegaram um Uber até a rodoviária e de lá um ônibus pra SP centro, o tempo todo da viagem Agatha ficou agarrada no seu braço sorrindo muito muito feliz mesmo, vez ou outra algumas pessoas olhavam a cena e ficavam assustadas, um homem negro enorme com um adolescente que obviamente não tinha nenhuma ligação sanguínea com a criança, a própria moça que vendeu as passagens achou estranho, mas o sorriso bonito de Alex e seu jeito com pessoas fazia com que qualquer pergunta fosse logo jogada ao vento de forma rápida e eficaz.

Chegou no seu apartamento e olhou ao redor, sua aluna segurava sua mão gelada, olhou a porta arrombada e um amargo subiu na sua boca, Agatha olhou pra porta e pro professor e apartou a mão do mesmo o vende lhe responder com um sorriso triste.

Dentro do apartamento o vídeo de Power Rangers ainda estava pausado a tigela de cereal na mesa e a casa bagunçada lhe faziam um pouco mal, se sentou no seu sofá pegando o controle e tirando o pause e logo os sons de luta na tela logo se iniciou, Alex olhou a tela por talvez alguns segundos e então um choro profundo e totalmente desesperador começou.

Agatha olhava o vídeo de Power Rangers na tv um pouco animadinha mas logo o choro do professor se iniciou e só então pareceu que as coisas se tornaram reais na cabeça da adolescente, se jogou no seu professor abraçando ele com o máximo de força que seu corpinho permitia.

\- A ordem.... precisa de uma reforma....

\- o que?

\- E culpa da ordem que você está morto... não só dá ordem, dos esoterroristas também... professor...eu vou mudar a ordem...por você! Por todos os que não mereciam morrer! Eu vou mostrar pra eles como se faz.

Agatha apertou mais o abraço e se sentou do lado do seu querido professor, eles fizeram uma maratona de Power Rangers naquela noite.

Alex não sentia mais fome, sono, ou cede, sua força estava avassaladora, e velocidade também muitos achariam que isso era uma benção, mas Alex estava destruído, sempre gostou de coisas com sabor marcante, mas agora não tinha necessidade e muito menos vontade de comer tais coisas, as noites em claro o deixavam sozinho com seus pensamentos...e eles não eram nada bons, Agatha vinha o visitar todos os dias e isso era algo muito bom, mas não podia contar com isso pra sempre.

\- Professor hoje nos vamos sair!

\- Pra onde?

\- segredo...

Conhecia a galeria do rock e não fazia ideia do porque estava ali, tinha deixado o cabelo crescer bastante naqueles meses e o afro estava até que considerável mas no momento o boné escondia bem os buracos, seguiu Agatha que estava toda feliz e bem maquiada, parecia estar pronta pra uma festa ou celebração.

\- E isso mesmo que vocês querem tatuar?

\- E sim!

\- Quantos anos você tem afinal moleque? Se for de menor eu preciso da autorização dos seus pais.

\- Eu tô com meu pai!....quer dizer...meu padrasto.

O tatuador olhou pra Alex com uma cara bastante apreensiva e confusa, não queria mais uma mãe vindo lhe xingar aleatoriamente.

\- Você é o padrasto dele mesmo cara?

\- "dela"

\- Que!?

\- "Dela" respeite os pronomes da minha filha por favor.

A postura seria e a cara de bravo fez o tatuador ficar meio apreensivo, Alex era muito maior que ele e parecia bastante forte, não iria argumentar mais.

As tatuagens ficaram incríveis, e é claro que o tatuador não fazia ideia do que estava tatuando obviamente, Agatha inclusive adorou a ideia de usar tinta dourada em Alex, ele com toda certeza ficava lindo de amarelo.

\- Agora vamos para a próxima parada!

\- O que você quer agora?

\- Seu cabelo, pensei que transas ficariam incríveis no Senhor.

Alex balançou a cabeça negativamente e seguiu a criança até um cabeleireiro, a trancista ficou horrorizada com o buraco de bala mas logo os dois arrumaram uma desculpa dizendo que era um milagre o professor estar vivo, que tinha sido uma bala perdida e no fim a lábia dos dois juntos era quase imbatível.

Alex se olhou pela câmera do celular da aluna e parecia outra pessoa, talvez essa fosse a verdade... Alexander Koth tinha morrido no banker a meses atrás.

\- Eu sei que o senhor não sente mais fome, mas eu sei que taco Bell era seu fast food favorito...

Alex olhou a bandeja com os nachos, um burrito e uma coca grande, tudo que ele gostava, porém não tinha o menor apetite, Agatha ficou imediatamente triste.

\- Eu sinto muito...eu sinto muito mesmo....

Alex viu sua aluna bastante abalada e colocou a mão no seu ombro e depois no seu cabelo bagunçado um pouco.

\- Meu Cabelo!

\- eu não culpo você, eu só tô aqui agora por sua causa.

Alex falou isso e mordeu o burrito, o gosto era igual ao que se lembrava, um pouco mais fraco com toda certeza, talvez por causa das suas papilas gustativas estarem meio mortas, mas ainda conseguia sentir o sabor, ficou feliz em ver Agatha sorrindo.

Comer virou hobby, não precisava e descobriu que sua digestão era totalmente diferente agora, o ácido do seu estômago era tão poderoso que a comida nem passava pelos outros processos digestivos, porém não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, então usava a noite para outras coisas.

Os papéis com anotações e símbolos espalhadas pela mesa, Agatha dormindo no sofá meio tortinha era uma gracinha, pegou um cobertor colocou por cima da criança, queria testar algo.

Leu uma infinidade de livros e talvez tivesse descoberto algo interessante sobre a nova condição do seu corpo, pegou uma caneta na mesa e deixou muita saliva acumular na boca, encostou a caneta na saliva e em segundos fumaça começou a sair de dentro da sua boca, tirou o que sobrou do material da boca e sorriu, ele tinha saliva ácida agora, um beijo dele poderia matar alguém.... queria muito que Daniel estivessem vivo....só pra testar essa teoria.

A ordem descobriu o que Agatha tinha feito por causa do tatuador que começou a agir estranho com os clientes, tatuando símbolos escondidos ou até atacando pessoas pra tentar marcar os símbolos nelas, foi assim que Agatha foi meio que convocada para uma maldita reunião.

\- Eu vou com você!

\- Você pode ser morto lá!

\- Eu já tô morto...

\- o Senhor não é mais humano, eles vão querer te matar.

\- Eu já morri uma vez... não me importo mais...mas eu tenho que ir com você...

A cara do senhor Veríssimo ao ver seu rosto foi bastante interessante, o velho senhor estava bastante acabado e não muito feliz aparentemente, mas ele vinha em paz, e na verdade estava pedindo ajuda.

Foram muitas reuniões, mas finalmente as coisas estavam se ajeitando, tudo fazia mais sentindo agora, e Alex não sabia muito bem como se sentir em relação a isso, mas era muito satisfatório ver aqueles homens que destruíram sua vida sofrendo, finalmente entendia um pouco o ponto de vista de Agatha.

Conhecia aquela voz, estava um pouco mais velha com toda certeza, ouviu que Thiago tinha morrido e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, mas também ficou bastante triste, as outras três pessoas na mesa não lhe interessavam, ficou do lado de fora e conseguiu ouvir a voz do senhor Veríssimo dizendo que a ordem passaria por mudanças e o barulho de uma cadeira se levantando enquanto Agatha dizia:

\- EAI...sentiram saudades?

**Author's Note:**

> Me sigam no twitter por que esse au tem mais coisas lá, inclusive ilustrações feitas pela maravilhosa   
> https://twitter.com/elementalysta?s=09
> 
> Meu twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/SachiiKurosaki?s=09


End file.
